GMAD and Kingdom Hearts: Heir's to the silver Millennium
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Sequel to GMAD and Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. With the rise of Crystal Tokyo near the Senshi need the help of the crowned princesses of the silver Millenium, because they hold a powerful birthright item: The Ribbons of the Solar System. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer! I only own the plot! And my OC's)

Ami arrived at the GMAD lair just as her sister landed with Nightshade. Her swords, Zeus and Athena were strapped to her back, and her brown hair pulled back like she normally wore it.  
Her sister mounted off of her Nightfury companion and walked over to her. Worry shone in her bright blue eyes. "What's wrong, Ami?" She asked, placing a worried hand on her sister's shoulder. The youngest of the two sisters sighed, not wanting to break the news to the Guardian of Band Life.  
"Crystal Tokyo's rise is near." Ami started she paused in mid-sentence, the continued. "We need the crowned princesses and their ribbons to assist with the rise, Usagi can't do this alone."  
Realising what Ami meant, the Guardian of Band Life eye's widened in realization. "Ami, my ribbon caused me a ton of issues with Maleficent and her dad a few years back. How can I... we be sure that something similar won't happen again?" she asked. The uncertainty in her voice and body language made it clear she was reluctant with anything that involved her ribbon. Ami sighed, and replied;  
"Please, sis, the Senshi can't do this alone," Ami begged. Her sister finally sighed in defeat.  
"Fine, I'll help. Just don't make me wear one of those stupid traditional royal dresses." She said. Ami giggled.  
"You won't regret this Laural, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer! I only own the plot, my OC's, the laptop, and journal I am writing this on)

* * *

Laural paced impatiently in her GMAD room, as she tried to explain the situation to Zilla and Key. "So, lemme get this straight, Crystal Tokyo's rise is near, and the Senshi need your ribbon and the ribbons of the other crowned princesses to help out with the rise?" Zilla asked trying to understand the situation. Laural nodded in affirmation.

"Laural, we haven't had to deal with Maleficent and her dad for a few years now." Key said. Trying to reassure her worried friend. "There's no need to worry." Laural closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I know, Key. I-I can't help it but worry. If my ribbon is so powerful, Maleficent and her dad went after it, then all of them combined will most surely be more powerful than the silver crystal." Laural admitted with worry. The other two in the room nodded with understanding.

"Laural, I understand your worry, Don't worry about it. We already know what is going to happen." Key said confidently. Zilla nodded in agreement.  
'Easier said than done.' Laural thought bitterly. "I'm going to get some rest before I make my journey to Tokyo tomorrow." She said, in an attempt to get her friends out of her room.

"Good night, Laural, Nightshade," Zilla said as he left the room. Key repeated the farewell.

"Goodnight, you two." Laural called out, as her two friends left the room.

* * *

That night, in Laural's dreams. She was jornied to her station of awakening. Confused as to why she was here, she looked around her surroundings, while Laural looked around her familiar surroundings, she noticed that she wasn't alone. An older man who had a scar on his face, and dressed in traditional Asian robes and the chaser emblem on in the middle of his armor was with her.

As Laural recognized who the man was, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. This man was supposed to be dead. Yet, the elder man continued to approach her, looking quite alive and well. "Laural," He said, his eyes gleamed with worry. "You have a perilous journey ahead of you."

"What do you mean, Master?" She said, confused. After all, most of her journies were perilous ever since she joined GMAD. The elder keyblade master sighed.

"It will be a journey I don't want anyone making without protection." The old master said. An almost completed black and silver arm armor piece appeared.

"Thank you, master Eraqus." Laural said she put her keyblade armor on. She bowed to show her respect. "I'm sure this gift will come in handy at some point." Master Eraqus chuckled lightly.

"It was of no consequence, my dear girl." Eraqus said.

"Master Eraqus, I do have one question for you." Laural began. "How and why were you able to appear to me?" The old master looked at her, his old wise eyes looked like he would be able to answer anything.

"Your connection to my pupils was what was able to allow me to appear to you." He said.

Laural nodded in understanding. "Thank you, once again, Master." 


	3. Chapter 3

(DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC´S!)

* * *

The next morning, Laural woke up in a confused daze. She remembered meeting Eraqus and he gave her... something. She felt something on her shoulder. 

Looking at her shoulder, she suddenly remembered what had happened last night at her station of awakening.  
And she remembered getting her Keyblade Armor. She got up and started getting ready for the day. Once she was done, she strapped her two swords; Zeus and Athena to her back, and walked out to the commons area, grabbed a piece of bread and went back to her room to wake up her sleeping Nightfury companion. ¨Wake up, Nightshade, we have to get to Tokyo.¨ Laural said. The Nightfury woke up with a slight protest.

Taking a quick look back at the GMAD lair, Getting the feeling that it would be a long time before she saw it agian. Nightshade looked at her rider, concern was clear in the Nightfury´s eyes.

Laural smiled and said: ¨I´m okay, girl. I just have this feeling that it's going to be a long time before I see GMAD again.¨ Nightshade understood and took off as soon as her rider settled in the saddle.

Laural watched as the lair of GMAD became a small speck in the distance of her vision. ¨I´ll be back, Key, Daniel, Zilla, Trinity.¨ She said, wiping away a tear. ¨Don´t forget about me.¨ She clutched her heart-shaped Keyblade necklace. The same one she had handmade for all of her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

(DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC´S!)

* * *

When Laural landed in Tokyo, she was not expecting her sister, and the other Senshi to be in mid-combat against a massive boss unversed. Worried about her sister Laural called out. ¨Mercury! Back down!¨  
Sailor Mercury looked to where she heard her name being called, surprised at seeing her sister in Tokyo so soon, and Keyblade in hand, she obeyed, dodging behind Nightshade.

Laural charged into battle with the other Senshi and together they took down the unversed. ¨You can come out now Mercury.¨ Laural said. trying to keep the anger in her voice out. Mercury came out from behind Nightshade.

¨What were you thinking! Taking on a boss Unversed like that!¨ Laural yelled. ¨Do you realize how incredibly idiotic that was!?¨  
The Shenshi shifted uncomfortably. Not sure how to react to a pissed off GMAD guardian. Laural sighed in frustration and calmed down. ¨Were any of you girls injured?¨ Laural asked once she was calm enough to trust herself to speak without yelling.

Sailor Moon spoke up. ¨No, none of us were injured." She said, mainly in an attempt to keep Laural from yelling at her friends again and it wasn´t like she was lying, none of her girls were injured to the point hospitalization was needed. Laural sighed in relief.

¨Good, ALthough we should probably be on the lookout for a masked boy named Vanitas.¨ She said. Sailor Jupiter shifted uncomfortably, not going unnoticed by the GMAD guardian.

¨Jupiter, whats wrong?¨ She asked.

¨N-Nothing!¨  
Neptune looked at Jupiter with an ´I-told-you-so´ look. ¨Neptune, you can lecture Jupiter-chan when we get back to the temple.¨ Uranus said. ¨If we get back to the temple, let's get going now before the reporters show up.¨

Laural nodded in agreement with Sailor Uranus.

* * *

When they arrived back at the temple, Laural noticed that there were about the same number of non-Senshi girls as there were Senshi. ¨I´m assuming that she is the last Crowned Princess?¨ The oldest asked.  
¨Hai, Minna, meet the Crowned Princess of Mercury.¨ Usagi said.

¨Hey girls, My name is Lauralkelley99, Guardian of Band Life, Rider of the Nightfury Nightshade, Epic swordswoman and sorcerer, and wielder of the Keyblades Twilight and sweet Melody.¨ Laural said. ¨But, you can just call me Laural.¨

The Inner Senshi smiled at the fond memories of meeting other GMAD guardians, and their ridiculously long introductions.

* * *

After getting to know the other crowned princesses, Laural smiled. ¨I guess I haven´t had the craziest life out of all of us.¨ She said.

¨I´m curious about your opposite, Kelley. Whats she like?¨ The princess of mars asked. Laural smiled fondly, as she remembered one of her first adventures as a Guardian.

¨Well, when we first met, Kelley was harsh and a huge punk. Her nadder, Daylight wasn´t as protective of her as Nightshade is of me. But, once I got to know the pair, they shared a similar bond that me and Nightshade shared. And as we interacted more, Kelley became more kind and open, she still swore like a sailor, however.¨ Laural said. ¨But, she had a kind soul.¨ The Princesses smiled fondly. ¨What about you girls? Any crazy adventures?¨

¨Only one, but they were all when we met our younger sisters.¨ The Princess of Saturn said.

* * *

BACK AT THE GMAD LAIR:

"Where's Laural?" Key asked Zilla. "I can't find her anywhere."  
"Same here," Zilla replied.

A girl on top of a Death Song rode up. "I've looked all over GMAD, I can't find her." The girl said.

"We'll find her, Trinity," Daniel said.

"Wait! I think I know where she is!" Key said suddenly. "Zilla, you remeber when she said she was going to go help with the rise of Crystal Tokyo?" Suddenly Zilla's eyes widened.

"You don't think she went without us?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I think."


	5. Chapter 5

(DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC´S!)

* * *

¨So, who exactly is Vanitas? He´s been plenty decent with Mako-chan.¨ Minako asked. Usagi nodded in agreement.

¨Hai, he hasn´t done anything suspicious.¨ She said. Laural took in a deep breath. Preparing herself to break the bad news.  
¨Vanitas is a heart of pure darkness, he has no light in him.¨ She explained. ¨Vanitas shouldn´t be trusted.¨ Usagi and Minako gasped in surprise. ¨He´s also Xehanort´s apprentice.¨  
¨But, who his master is shouldn´t matter, he´s been so kind! Surely he must have some Light in him.¨ Usagi exclaimed with determination. Laural growled in frustration. Not sure how to get these two to change their opinion on Vanitas. Suddenly she perked up, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

¨He´s the father of the unversed.¨ she said victoriously. ´If that doesn´t change their opinion on him, then I don´t know what will.´ she thought stubbornly.  
¨So, just because his negative emotions take physical form, doesn´t mean he´s evil.¨ Minako said.

Laural facepalmed, and walked away. Not wanting to deal with naive girls who refused to recognize when someone was a threat.

* * *

Walking to her temporary home the Shino shrine, she couldn´t help but to notice how entirely quite it was. Summoning Twilight out of caution, Laural looked around. And was glad she did when she heard a sarcastic voice call out.

¨Well Lo, looks like your senses haven´t dullened.¨ The voice taunted. Laural growled at the use of her hated childhood nickname. And she only knew one villain who would dare to use it.

¨I knew you were up to something, Vani!¨ Laural reorted. Vanitas recoiled at the use of the name Vani.

¨Don´t call me that.¨ Vanitas spat out.

¨Don´t call me Lo!¨ She sassed. ¨What do you want with Makoto!?¨

¨Well, let's see. She´s damn hot, a great chef, and oblivious to the truth, she´d make the perfect wife when I take over this pathetic world.¨ Vanitas said.  
¨You leave her, and the other Senshi out of this!¨ Laural yelled.  
¨Oh, so the rumors are true, you´ve abandoned GMAD, for a fancy royal life. Not that I´d blame you.¨ Vanitas teased.

¨SHUT UP! I´D NEVER ABANDON GMAD!¨ Laural screamed. ¨Not for anything! Nothing you can offer will make me change my mind!¨

¨Oh?¨ Vanitas said, smirking. ¨Nothing? Not even if your friends and sister´s life was on the line?¨ Suddenly, Key, Daniel, Ami, and Trinity appeared, all bound and gagged. Laural gasped, hesitating. ¨Leave GMAD, and your friends, and your precious sister´s life will be spared.¨

¨No, she won´t be leaving GMAD!¨ A voice called from behind her. Spinning to see who it was, Laural was shocked to see it was Zilla.

¨Oh, and who are you to make decisions for her?¨ Vanitas taunted her. ¨Lo here was just about to hand over her ribbon to me and my master and spare these peoples lives.¨ Zilla scoffed.  
¨You obviously don´t know Laural. She´s stronger than you think!¨ Zilla yelled. The lizard mutant looked over to her. ¨You alright, Laural?¨

¨I´m fine now, Zilla. How did you find me?¨ She asked. ¨You know what, now isn´t the time for questions, let's take down Vani.¨ Zilla smirked at the mention of Vanitas´s nickname.

"With pleasure.¨ Zilla replied.

The two friends fought, and together they took down Vanitas. Laural had Twilight pointed at his chest, and Zilla was uniting Ami and the other captives.

¨Your lose, Vani. Now, leave Tokyo, and never bother us again.¨ Laural said.


	6. Chapter 6

(DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC´S!)

* * *

"Okay, now you can answer my question about how you found me. And more specifically, why did you follow me here?" Laural asked, still stunned that her friends managed to find her.

Zilla shrugged and replied. "The necklaces you made us, led us to you." He replied. Kat, Daniel, and Trinity nodded in agreement.

"And Laural, we'd never let you do anything alone." Off in the distance, the group heard the cries of a battle. Laural's eyes widened in worry. "Ami..." Laural took off, summoning Twilight.

"Not without us, you don't," Zilla growled. Key, Daniel and Trinity ran after their friend. After a month of silence from Xehanort and Vanitas, this attack was well anticipated.

"I knew their silence was bad news!" Laural yelled as she took out a dusk. A meow wow ran at her, and Laural took it out. The Senshi, both inner and outer, Laural and her friends were fighting hoards of heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters, and Unversed.

"What? Vanitas and Xehanort were leaving us alone, that's good right?" Sailor Mercury asked as she took out a soldier heartless. Laural shook her head, disagreeing with her sister's statement.

"You don't know the old coot and his apprentice that well then, sis," Laural stated simply. Zilla and her friends nodded in agreement. Laural grunted as she took out a simple shadow heartless, ending that wave of attacks.

"Man, that wave was harder than the others." Sailor Neptune stated.

"That's because I was hoping it'd were you out before the rise of Crystal Tokyo!" A very familiar evil feminine voice cried.

"Maleficent! What do you want!?" Laural cried out. The dark fair chuckled evilly.

"I am here for what was stolen from me, The Red Ribbon!" The villainess cried out.

"Oh give up already wich!" Zilla called out defiantly. Laural nodded.  
"Its been years since that event, The Red Ribbon left you because you were too evil for it!" The guardian of band life yelled, referring to the event a few years ago.

"And not to mention, it's been years since that event!" Sailor Mercury yelled out.

"When will you give up?!" Trinity yelled, slightly annoyed at the villainess.

"So it has been a few years since the Red Ribbon was stolen from me, but I will not give up until I have what is rightfully mine!" Maleficent yelled. Laural rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Give it up already wich, Vani already has the Red Ribbon. So it is rightfully his." She called out, just to spite the evil fairy. It didn't have the effect Laural was hoping it would. Maleficent only looked at her, dismissing the Guardian of Band Life.

"And you cannot prevent the rise of Crystal Tokyo! It is destined to happen!" Sailor Uranus called out defiantly. The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Well then, if I cannot stop it, then I shall find a way to prevent it!" Maleficent promised. Like in the movie sleeping beauty, Maleficent let out an evil laugh and disappeared in a color of green flame.


	7. IMPORTANT AN

Okay, so I will not be working on this story for a while, as seeing another story of mine is taking priority. I will continue Heir's to the silver millennium, don't get me wrong. I have it fully written out in my journal, and intend to type it up as soon as I can. But like I said, another story of mine is taking priority over this one. It's called GMAD: The Secret, and I have another story idea brewing in my head that I also intend to write down soon.  
Not to mention, I am also getting ready to self-publish my first original novel I have up on wattpad.

So, yes GMAD: Heir's to the silver Millennium will be continued, don't give up on it yet. There's just so many ideas I have in my head right now I cannot focus on this one in particular right now.

Also, it's worth mentioning I have my high school graduation coming up this may. And then I'm going to be moving away to college. So, yeah, a lot of my time right now will not be on fanfiction. But rather spent in reality, or going through edits for my original novel and focusing on content for my youtube channel. So, yeah Fanfiction right now is not my top priority.

In fact, it's pretty damn low on my list. So, don´t expect any updates for this story any time soon.


	8. another important AN

Okay, soooo... bad news guys. I can´t find the paper written draft of this story, and it´s bugging me. If anyone wants to adopt it, feel free.


	9. Adopted

So, this story has been adopted by Godzillaman1000. Make sure to go check out his profile!


End file.
